Hasta que un dia
by Lovw1234
Summary: Cuando sabes que una persona es para ti , cuando el destino te la pone en frente todos los dias... solo necesitas darte cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba por la calle, no sé porque siempre voy tan distraído, ni siquiera se en que pienso, solo sé que nunca estoy atento al momento en que choco con ella, nunca! , y lo que es más extraño es que nunca choco con ninguna otra persona más que con ella, ¡qué suerte chocarse casi todos los días con la persona que te odia!

Así que al cruzar la esquina, observe a todas las personas cerca, desacelere el ritmo de mi caminar, y me asegure de no chocar con ella esta vez, después de todo, nadie quiere encontrarse con tal cara de desprecio…

Cuando di la vuelta la esquina no estaba ella, solté un suspiro de alivio y seguí caminando…

¿Por qué sera que siempre me encuentro con ella? Es enserio ¡sucede todos los días ¡y nunca hablamos más de 5 minutos cuando suceden estos violentos encuentros, ¿Por qué será que me odia tanto? Porque yo no la odio… ¿qué ocultara la gran Helga? Porque , pese a que todos me dicen que estoy loco , yo sé que ella es buena … y no solo buena… creo que es una persona capaz de hacer lo inalcanzable por lo que le importa, lo veo en sus ojos… nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos… sé que guardan grandes secretos , grandes sentimientos, no cualquiera …

PLAF ¡!

Que rayos te sucede ¡!? Fíjate por donde caminas ¡

Tenía que pasar…

Lo siento Helga , permíteme ayudarte

Recogí unos cuantos libros que se le habían caído y levante uno que llamo mi atención, era un libro de poesía

A…Arnold! F…fíjate por donde vas ¡

¿Eso es todo? Ni siquiera me dijo cabeza de balón

Perdóname Geraldine, no quise hacerlo, ¿ has notado que chocamos tod…

Como me llamaste ¡?!

Geraldine… así te llamas no?

NO ¡ me llamo Helga ¡! , quien rayos te dijo que mi segundo nombre era Geraldine!?

Un día lo vi en la lista de estudiantes , no pensé que era un secreto

Sin darme cuenta tomo el cuello de mi camisa y me jalo hacia ella , me tropecé en su violento jaloneo y caí al suelo , cuando me di cuenta estaba encima de Helga , y no solo encima de ella sino a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro .

A…Arnold…

Si?

Cuando dijo mi nombre, sonó como algo completamente nuevo para mí, mire sus labios, nunca los había visto de cerca, no podía quitar mi vista de ellos… y en mi tonto cerebro surgió la pregunta más confusa que haya creado mi mente… ¿qué pasa si la beso ahora?

 **Hola! Soy nueva haciendo esto , lo estoy intentando porque de verdad amo Hey Arnold , amo a Arnold y Helga ,y a este sitio, es maravilloso de hecho es lo segundo que escribo , y la primera historia mas larga que una hoja jeje , pero he leído muchísimas historias aquí , y me encanta! Espero que les guste este primer capitulo** **, actualizare un nuevo capitulo pronto! Dejen reviews ¡**


	2. Chapter 2

La mire a los ojos por unos segundos y entonces pensé mejor en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿acaso estaba loco?Me levante mientras ella me miraba, me ponía nervioso, hasta pensé que sabía lo que iba a hacer hace un rato...

-Perdóname Helga

Le ofrecí mi mano y ella dudo un segundo antes de tomarla

-Ahora me dices Helga?

-Te enojas si te llamo Geraldine y me cuestionas si te digo Helga, ¿quién te entiende?

-Siempre me has llamado Helga, ¿porque ahora Geraldine?

-¿Y porque no?

-P…porque no! Nadie me dice así y no quiero que nadie lo haga, menos un enano cabezón como tú!

-Soy más alto que tu desde hace un año Geraldine

-HELGA ¡ Es HELGA : H-E-L-G-A

-Y yo soy Arnold!

-¿Acaso estas hecho el gracioso cabezón?

-No – me reí , pero me detuve dado la mirada asesina que me dedico \- me refiero a que nunca me llamas por mi nombre

-Bueno Arnoldo, por si no te has dado cuenta , te llame Arnold cuando chocaste contra mí , pero realmente me sacas de quicio cabezón ¡!

-Y porque?

-Porque eres insoportable!

-¿! Yo soy insoportable?!

Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

-Si ¡! Eres…

-Qué?!

-Terco ¡

-Pues no fuera tan terco si de vez en cuando me dejaras acercarme un poco a ti ¡

-Y porque querrías acercarte a mí?!

-Porque quiero conocerte Geraldine , ¿porque no me dejas acerarme?

-No me llames Geraldine

-Cuando me llames por mi nombre lo hare

-Escucha insecto , si me llamas así una vez más , mueres

-Bien

-Ahora me tengo que ir , duerme un poco cabezón , hoy amaneciste más insoportable de lo normal

Se dio la vuelta , no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de hostilidad , y comenzó a caminar pisando fuerte

-Adiós Geraldine

Esperaba ver su respuesta , siempre me ha intrigado su forma de actuar , es tan única que nunca la puedo descifrar , sonreí al ver que se acercaba a mí nuevamente.

Alce los brazos de manera conciliadora.

-Lo que quieres es fastidiarme?! Dos pueden jugar ese juego Arnoldo

-Es que en serio no puedes pasar un día sin llamarme por sobrenombres?

-Es la costumbre , y si me vuelves a llamar así te juro por todo lo que más quieras que…

La interrumpí y di un paso hacia delante más cerca de ella , nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros

-¿qué vas a hacer Geraldine?

Contrario a lo que yo creía, ella sonrió, mi cara en ese momento debe haber sido de lo más confusa, se acercó unos cuantos milímetros más… observe sus labios por segunda vez en ese día…y alzo su rodilla con fuerza.

 **Se que este capitulo es corto , pero el proximo sera mas largo , prometido . me gustan las historias que se desarrollan mayormente en dialogo , por lo que notaran jeje , espero que les guste . Dejen reviews ;)**

 **Le envio un saludo a elisa20da , gracias por tu comentario , me alegra que te guste :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Me agache mientras ( debo decirlo) me retorcia del dolor, ella realmente es fuerte!, me etaba costando recuperar el aliento.

-Te dolio? … Pobre cabeza de balón – me dijo de manera cruel mientras ponía una cara como si estuviera viendo a un perro mueriendo.

Levante la mano y le hice un señal para que me esperara , aun no tenia aliento para formar una palabra

No te preocupes Arnoldo, estoy casi segura de que aun puedes tener hijos – me dijo con una expresión de autodificientci mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-O …oye… - le dije aun con dificultad \- no hay necesidad…del sarcasmo

-Bueno, talvez asi entiendas que conmigo nunca te debes meter

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando fuerte

La mire fijamente mientras se alejaba , ¡que difícil es esa muchacha ¡, hice una señal de desaprobacion con la cabeza mientras sonreía… un momento … porque estoy sonriendo?

Borre inmediatamente la sonrisa de mi cara , acaso estaba disfrutando de esto? Creo que tengo un problema con el masoquismo…

Segui mi camino a casa, dándome cuenta que me había retrasado bastante con este peculiar encuentro ,no entendia como pueden haber tantos problemas en esa chica, es como un torbellino atrapado en una chica que a simple vista es dulce , de verdad es una chica hermosa! Como nadie que haya conocido nunca …. estaba ya a mitad de camino cuando me invadio un pensamiento:

*Ella no puede odiarme tanto como dice… , después de todo , hoy no se alejo de mi cuando estuve a punto de besarla y…, ¿porque quize besarla? Conozco a la chica desde siempre! y , debo aceptar que siempre me ha parecido que tiene un brillo peculiarmente especial , en serio , nunca he concocido a nadie que se acercara siquiera a lo que ella es …oh no …!desde cuando me gusta Geraldine!?

Cuando me di cuenta , mis pies me estaban llevando en camino contrario al de la casa de huéspedes… por lo visto ese dia iba a llegar tarde a casa…

Llegue a casa de Geraldine…. Fuera de el hecho de hacerla enojar , estaba empezando a llamarla Gerladine casi por inercia … y no tengo idea de donde nacio esta extraña costumbre…

Golpee la puerta de su casa , ni siquiera sabia que rayos decirle , ni siquiera sabia bien porque estaba ahí pero improvisaria , tenia la certeza de que si no hacia esta pequeña locura hoy , nunca lo haría , y no me gusta dejar las cosas en 'veremos' sobre todo cuando de un dia para el otro me vengo a dar cuenta de que se volvio una necesidad para mi probar sus labios.

Y-a voy ¡- la escuche decir tras la puerta -¿quien rayos podrá ser? Por fin llego a casa y cuando me estoy empezando a relajar , !esto¡, una ya no puede estar tranquila en su propia casa ¡ - la escuchaba mascullar mientras caminaba a la puerta , me rei entre dientes.

-Que es lo que quier….r…

-Hola Geraldine , lamento interrumpirte

-¿!Arnold?! Que rayos estas haciendo en mi casa? Acaso no te basto fastidiarme hasta morir hoy

-Creo que no ; necesito que me respondas una pregunta

-¿Estas bromeando? ¿!No podias esperar hasta mañana!?

-No lo creo , tu me conoces , cuando tengo algo en la cabeza…

-Si… si… y que quieres?

-Se que es raro que te lo pregunte … pero, necesito saberlo…

-Cabeza de balón, eres muy raro lo sabias?!

-Me lo han dicho

-Pues lo eres! Vienes a mi casa cuando casi esta anocheciendo , para preguntarme algo que seguramente es una completa babosada !

-¿A si? pues veras Geraldine , - enseguida vi su rostro ponerse como el de un toro furiosocuando la llame de ese modo de nuevo \- esta pregunta surgio en mi mente hoy y estas aquí ahora asi que apreciaría que me dejaras preguntarte

-Es que tienes algún problema con entender lo que te digo?acaso eres masoquista insecto?! NO ME DIGAS GERALDINE

-Que hay con que te diga asi?!

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones y no vamos a discutir por eso otra vez ¡

-Geraldine me parece un lindo nombre

-Lindo? … estas demente!? No quiero que me digas asi?! Porque vienes a mi casa a molestarme!?

-Me dejas preguntarte lo que vine a preguntarte?

-No ¡ no quiero hablar contigo bien?!

-Solo dime …

Me acerque a ella rápidamente , pase mi mano alrededor de su cintura y la jale hacia mi

-Que sientes ahora?- le dije mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos y mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas

-Que haces?

-Respóndeme

-Yo… yo…

-Si?

Puso sus dos mano en mi estomago y me empujo fuertemente

-Que estas haciendo?

-quiero saberlo

-pues… s…siento que me falta el aire cabezo de balón! Aléjate un poco

-eso se oye bien… le dije de manera coqueta

-que rayos te sucede hoy? Entiendo que eres un espécimen puberto lleno de hormonas pero contrólate ¡

-jaja , no se trata de eso Geraldine

-entonces de que se trata?!

-N..no lo se ¡ hoy cuando me enncontre con tu rostro a centimentros de mi cara … sentiste lo mismo que yo sentí?

-Emm… que sentiste tu?

-Geraldine… yo …

 **Jaja los dejo con la duda , me disculpo por la demora en actualizar, pero hubo un problema con mi computadora, como sea , este capitulo en un poco mas largo que los demas , pero no demasiado jeje no soy buena haciendo largos capitulos , el desarrollo de la historia se me va ocurriendo de poco en poco, no demorare en subir el siguiente capitulo , entr dias actualizo . espero que les guste este capitulo :)**

e **lissa20da :gracias por seguir la historia , y por tu comentario , en realidad aun no la besa... jaja ya lo hara**

 **Hime Pataki: gracias por tu review, aun se me hace dificil hacer capitulos largos , pero trabajare en ello ;)**

 **anitha: gracias por tu review! , no tardare demasiado en actualizar dado que que hago capitulos cortos**

 **reginasouzabj: gracias por tu review , me hiciste reir jaja :) me alegra mucho que te guste :)**

 **En conclusion jaja , gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios , no tienen idea cuanto me emociona cuando leo sus reviews. Saludos :)**


	4. Chapter 4

-Emm… que sentiste tu?

-Geraldine… yo …

-Si?

-Y..yo..

Genial ¡ justo ahora me tenían que traicionar mis nervios , simplemente genial …

-Habla arnold! Por amor de dios! Me vas a hacer hiperventilar!

La mire con sorpresa mientras al instante ella se ponía completamente roja hasta el cuello y cubria su boca , como si quisiera atrapar las palabras que se le habían escapado , y al mismo tiempo , casi sincronizadamente se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Se formo un silencio casi sepulcral entre nosotros durande unos cuantos segundos

-Con que …Parece que tengo el poder de quitar el aire a tu alrededor … eh Geraldine?

Le dije , mientras sentía algo muy parecido a cuando te subes a la montala rusa mas alta de parque y llegas a la parte mas alta antes de caer a cientos de kilómetros por hora

-N..no…a…yo…lo que…es que...

Le ofreci una sonrisa dulce

-tranquila , respira si?

Observe como luchaba consigo mismo para calmarse , miro hacia abajo cerrando los ojos , mientras ponía su mano derecha en su frente y la izquierda en si cintura

La observe detenidamente en ese momento y me pregunte como es que ella había pasado desapercibida para mi durante tantos años… es completamente inaceptable.

Sin embargo , no quería abrumarla , ya era demasiado que la haya fastidiado hasta el cansancio hoy

-Sabes gerladine? Justo hoy estaba leyendo sobre el estres en estudiantes , y uno de los síntomas es la sensación de que falta el aire , creo que deberías relajarte con el asunto del colegio y los exámenes , tu salud es mas importante no crees? Tu eres lo mas importante

Le lanze perspicazmente

-C...claro ¡ si ¡ , cabeza de balón , agradezco tu consejo , eso es lo que me esta pasando.

Dijo con una risa claramene nerviosa

-Estos exámenes me están partiendo el cerebro y.. con todo el asunto de fin de curso … ya sabes, los proyectos…

Balbuceaba mientras lentamente caminaba de espaldas entrando a su casa

-Te entiendo

-Bien… Arnold me tengo que ir , ya sabes … mañana hay clases.. e ignorare para que viniste en primer lugar si? porque… los dos sabemos que estas un poco demente … y bueno…

-Claro…

La miraba fijamente mientras sonreía

-Bien! Entonces adiós

Estiro su mano para despedirse estrechando la mia , pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de acercarme a su rostro

Di un paso al frente y la bese en la mejilla, posando mis labios en su mejilla un segundo mas de lo que debía

Me di la vuelta enseguida , sin darme la oportunidad de ver su rostro nuevamente , porque probablemente no hubiera podido quitar mis ojos de los suyos

Ya no puedo quitar mis ojos de ella

Camine de regreso a casa, como tenia planeado desde hace horas 

-Hombre pequeño , eres tu?

-Hola abuelo , soy yo

-Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar pequeño, crei que solo ibas a la tienda

-Asi era abuelo , lo siento , me … distraje

-A si?

-Abuelo , porque me miras asi?

-Jeje , oh nada , hombre pequeño , solo me preguntaba que te pudo haber distraído durante 2 horas y media…

-2 horas y media ¡? .. lo siento abuelo , no crei que me tardaría tanto

-Jeje , y … que te tuvo tan distraído?

-Aaaaa… digamos que , estuve investigando algo

-Y que cosa?

-Recuerdas a helga?

-Claro!, la pequeña niña con una ceja cierto?

-Si! , pero ya no tiene una ceja abuelo , y ya no es una niña ... la cosa es que me la encontré y … sentí algo muy raro abuelo … dime… es posible enamorarse de un momento a otro?

-No lo creo arnold , pero tu crees que fue de un momento a otro?

-No lo se… probablemente no

-Bueno arnold , ella te gusta desde la escuela

-Desde la escuela?! Abuelo … n… no es posible

-Jeje esta bien! , no debi decírtelo , lo debias averiguar tu solo

-Desde la escuela?...

Aunque fuera un loca teoría, no era tan loca si la analizaba correctamente , después de todo , Geraldine ha sido parte de mi vida desde que tengo memoria , y siendo sincero , ella fue mi chica desde que tengo memoria, era suyo desde que solo me molestaba a mi , era mia desde que quize acercarme y conocerla , desde que quize que sea mi amiga , desde que nunca quize que se fuera de mi lado y esa sola ide a me asustaba , como cuando casi destruyen en vecindario , y entre mis prioridades por las cuales pelear estaba no alejarme de ella …

El amor a veces te golpea, y golpea fuerte.

 **Hola a todos , me disculpo por la demora , normalmente no suelo tardar tanto , pero prometo no hacerlo de nuevo , la verdad , estos dias me han pasado muy rapido y se me fueron volando .**

 **En fin , he aqui un nuevo capitulo , espero que les guste :)**

 **Gracias a elisa20da y a Vannessa G. Palos por sus reviews , espero que dejen mas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Para ser sincero conmigo mismo , aun no creía posible que Geraldine haya aparecido hoy y me haya atrapado con su mirada asi tan de repente … la cosa no era si estaba o no loco por ella , porque lo que estoy sintiendo ahora , jamas en mi vida lo habia sentido , no había sentido nada que se acercara a la mitad de lo que sentí cuando mis labios estuvieron a centímetros de los suyos … la cuestión aquí era , el porque ahora? Es decir , Geraldine ha estado a mi alrededor todo el tiempo , para bien y para mal , siempre la he tenido cerca , siempre ha sido mi compañera … porque HOY siento esto?

Esa noche , casi no pude conciliar el sueño , y no fue una gran idea dado que tenia examen al dia siguiente…!examen ¡ , como quieren que piense en un examen cuando estuve a punto de besarla?! , Estuve a punto de besarla ¡! Esta bien … calmate Arnold … que te pasa? … inhala , exhala y relájate.

En la mañana me levante después de haber dormido aproximadamente 3 horas, pero para mi sorpresa , no me sentía cansado en absoluto , tampoco me sentía hambriento pese a que no había cenado la noche anterior , sentía el estomago como un revoltijo , ahora entendia perfectamente lo de las mariposas en el estomago.

Me sorprendi a mi mismo impaciente por salir de la casa, ¿el por que? Podía responderlo muy fácil : mientras mas rápido saliera de la casa de huéspedes , mas rápido llegaría al la secundaria P.S 119 , mas rápido veria a Geraldine …. Tengo problemas…

Camine a paso rápido hasta el piso inferior de la casa mientras hacia malabares para ponerme los zapatos y la camisa al mismo tiempo que avanzaba.

-Hombre pequeño! Buenos días , no vas a desayunar?

-No abuelo , comeré algo en el camino , voy algo tarde

-Pero Arnold, aun faltan 2 horas para que tu escuela abra

-2 horas?

-Si

Bien… había dormido 1 hora y media…

-Si … claro … creo que mi despertador se desconfiguro o algo

-Me doy cuenta… estonces , si vas a desayunar?

-Claro…

Acompañe al abuelo a la cocina y me sente en la mesa a su lado , para comer algo de huevos y jugo de naranja que había preparado , comiendo solo por verlo tranquilo , ya que no tenia ni un apice de hambre.

-Gracias por el desayuno abuelo , ya me tengo que ir , tengo un examen hoy , voy a aprovechar estudiando un poco mientras espero a que sea hora

-Claro hombre pequeño , suerte

-Gracias , adiós

Sali de la casa y camine hacia la escuela , ya que por obvias razones , el bus escolar pasaria mas tarde , y como le dije al abuelo , aproveche estudiando lo que me faltaba para el examen , sin embargo , no tuve mucho éxito … 5 minutos después estaba pensando en cierta personita otra vez y se me ocurrio una loca idea.

Di la media vuelta y camine hacia su casa , en menos de 24 horas había caminado a su casa 2 veces sin su debido permiso ni invitación , pero algo me decía , que no estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

Me sente en las escaleras de su pórtico , con el estomago dándome vueltas ,después de caminar 30 minutos a la escuela y un hora a la casa de Geraldine , no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo.

Gire mi cabeza cuando escuche el ruido de la puerta abriéndose , la vi salir con la cabeza gacha mirando las llaves que tenia en sus manos , buscando la llave para cerrar correctamente la puerta , cuando la encontró inserto la llave y la giro , la metio en un pequeño bolso que cargaba y se encontró con mi mirada.

Solto un pequeño grito y salto hacia atrás , tropezando con la pequeña alfombra en la entrada y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Hey , estas bien!

-Le dije mientras me acerque rápido a ella para ayudarla

-Que rayos te pasa ¡ Arnoldo da señales de que estas ahí ¡! Que susto me diste!

-Perdóna Geraldine , no queria hacerlo.

Le sonreí y le ofreci mi mano para que pueda levantarse, ella la tomo y la jale hacia mi , pero ella era mas liviana de lo que pensé y tire de ella un poco fuerte por lo que su cuerpo choco con el mio y su nariz toco la mia.

-Arnoldo , porque rayos te me acercas tanto últimamente?

Me dijo aun en la misma posición

-Por lo que yo observe , tu te acercaste muy rápido hacia mi Geraldine

-Por que tu me jalaste!

Puso sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo ligeramente

-Bien … que estas haciendo en mi casa?

-Pues nada , estaba caminando a la escuela y me sente en tu pórtico para atarme los cordones

-Bueno Arnoldo creería esa historia si mi casa quedara de camino a la escuela , pero resulta que no , asi que porque rayos mes estas espiando?!

\- ja ¡ yo espiándote? Por favor Geraldine , lo que paso es que fui a la biblioteca a entregar unos libros antes de ir , lo ves? Siempre tienes que malinterpretarlo todo?

-Bueno cabezon , tu también lo habrias hecho , eres un raro

-Ya que todo esta aclarado , me puedo ir?

-No Arnold , por favor quédate aquí , todos te quieren a su lado , eres una maravillosa compañía … como si me interesara cabezon ¡!

-Ya que no te interesa, puedo caminar contigo?

-Haz lo que te de la gana

-Me empujo hacia un lado y camino rápidamente dándome la espalda

-Bien , entonces caminare contigo.

Le dije alcanzándola y caminando a su lado

-Como dormiste? – le pregunte

Me miro de una manera extraña

-B… bien

-Me alegro

-Arnold … puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras Geraldine

-Acerca de lo de ayer… tu … me ibas a decir algo?

-Como que?

-No lo se por eso te pregunto tonto!

Me rei un poco por su cambio de humor

-ayer fui a tu casa para preguntarte algo a ti Geraldine

\- ya lo se … pero me ibas a decir algo

Le sonreí

-Si

-Que cosa?

-No me vas a golpear?

-Depende

Me rei y la mire

-Bueno , recuerdas cuando chocamos y caimos? cai sobre ti y resulta que …casi te doy un beso… y bueno fui a tu casa para aclarar un poco mi mente

-B…b…be..beso?

-Si… estuve a punto de besarte… que loco no?

-Si

Me miro de manera triste y decepcionada

-Que sucede?

-Que locura el querer besarme no es cierto? Debes estar loco de remate para quererlo , no?

-No es lo que quize decir Geraldine, me conoces

-Entonces que quisiste decir?!

-Es una locura el quererte besar porque no me lo imaginaba , me golpeo el hecho de que he querido besarte desde hace tiempo ¡!

Me miro durante un largo rato , descifrando lo que estaba diciendo

-Quieres besarme?

-Asi parece

-Bien… hazlo

-Que?!

-Besame arnold , quítate las ganas , y luego vete

-Que? .. pero … porque estas enojada?

-No lo estoy , solo besame arnold

La mire de manera dulce , su actitud me causaba ternuta , en serio creia que eso era todo lo que queria?

-Quiero hacerlo , pero lo hare de la forma correcta

-Correcta?

La tome de la cintura y la acerque a mi

-Quiero que tu quieras hacerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y los enfoco en mi ,me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras adverti de reojo como su boca formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Hola a todos ! Aqui los dejo con este nuevo capitulo , espero que les guste , lo hice un poquitin mas largo que los demas , espero poder alargarlos conforme avanzo , espero que les guste ! :) y si no , espero que igual dejen reviews , no saben cuanto me gusta leerlos , me ayuda a seguir escribiendo :)**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS ( los amo)**

 **Nos leemos dentro de uno dias :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la última vez que hable con Geraldine camino a la escuela , ella no se mame había acercado aun.

Me había estado evitando desde el día en que le confesé que moría por besarla, dos días habían pasado y aun no se iba de mi mente la manera en que caí hipnotizado por ella , cada vez que la veía mi estómago se retorcía igual que cuando estuvo a centímetros de mi rostro , y cuando ella se percataba de mi mirada se volteaba y se marchaba en dirección contraria a la mía y sentía que me rompía cuando ella no me regalaba ni siquiera una mirada.

No era comprensible para mí que creyera que solo quiero jugar con ella ¡! Es más , solo el hecho de pensar que alguien jugara con ella me molestaba de sobremanera, nadie podría jugar con los sentimientos de Geraldine mientras me tuviera cerca.

Todos estos días ha estado afectando seriamente mi ego la repentina realización de lo estúpidamente ciego que estuve durante todos estos años , no lo puedo entender ¡! Es que , debí haber estado completamente enfermo si es que antes no me di cuenta de que Helga Geraldine Pataki es la chica más hermosa que alguien haya visto, no podía entender que no me haya fijado antes en sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules que brillaban con un fuego salvaje , de su cabello rubio , largo y suave que moría por sentir , tenía la sonrisa más dulce cuando reia genuinamente y unas pestanas largas y negras ; no usaba maquillaje a diferencia de la mayoría de chicas de nuestra edad haciéndola todavía más bella . Y ni que hablar de su cuerpo, era delgada y tenía una cintura para morirse , tenía las piernas largas y bien torneadas , y tenia las manos mas hermosas que habia visto.

Es imposible para mí ignorar todos estos aspectos sobre ella ahora , la veía tanto que no entendía como no me cansaba de verla y creía ser demasiado obvio como para saber que para estas alturas todos sabían de esta repentina pero exageradamente fuerte adoración

-Arnoooold!

Ah?

-Amigo te estoy hablando desde hace 10 minutos ¡ ni si quiera has tocado tu comida ¡! Por favor ,! eres patético , estas acosando a la pobre chica! Déjala comer tranquila! No paras de mirarla ni un segundo¡! Aun no puedo creer que te guste Pataki …

-Gerald no puedo evitarlo y creerme que estoy consciente de que parezco un acosador de pacotilla , pero mírala ¡! No es increíble?

-Amigo la he visto desde que tenemos 3 anos ¡ y tú también ¡? Que rayos te pasa?

-Es hermosa ¡!

-Y porque lo dices ahora?

-Porque me di cuenta ahora

-Y vas a mirarla todo el día todos los días como has hecho hasta ahora? Ese es tu plan?

-No me deja acercarme a ella

-Nunca lo ha hecho

-Lo se … pero tengo que intentarlo , no lo crees?

-Creo que estás loco , pero tienes que hacer lo que tengas que hacer

-Tengo que hacer que me ame como yo ¡! Tengo que conquistarla

-Ba ba ba ba… espera un segundo…. AMOR? ACABAS DE DECIR AMOR?

-No es obvio?

-No te adelantes hermano, porque la prisa?! Amar a alguien es algo mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas

-Ya lo sé , lo he pensado Gerald , y estoy loco por ella

-Es imposible que la ames amigo, es decir , creo que ya entendí eso de que te mueres por comerle la boca y todo eso , pero no la conoces bien, nunca te ha dejado que la conozcas

-Ya lo hará … ya veras

Me levante de la mesa , y sonó la campana anunciando que el tiempo para almorzar había terminado, observe como Geraldine se levantaba de la mesa , mientras hablaba con Phoebe al parecer muy inmersa en la conversación como para notar que me estaba acercando a ella

Phoebe me vio acercarme y le dijo algo a Geraldine antes de darse la vuelta he irse de prisa , vi que ella tensaba su cuerpo y estaba a punto de correr cuando la salude

-Hola Geraldine , por fin ya no vas a huir de mí?

Escuche que suspiro cansadamente , aun de espaldas a mí .

-Bueno camarón con pelos, cualquiera huiría de un demente como tu

-Entonces estoy dispuesto a dejar mi demencia a un lado si me dejas acompañarte a clases

Se volteo con una mirada cuestionadora

-No lo creo

-Por qué no?

-Porque no ¡! Ya deja de molestarme

-Pero no quiero molestarte! Tú me estas molestando ¡ por que te alejas si estas consciente de que yo quiero acercarme ¡?

-Tal vez no quiera que te acerques!

-Pruébalo ¡!

Di dos pasos hacia ella quedando frente afrente , la mire a los ojos , y no quite mi mirada de la suya

-Pruébame que no me quieres cerca

Tome un mechón de su cabello que caía en su mejilla y lo puse detrás de su oreja … su cabello era tan suave como imagine…

Sus mejillas se encendieron con un adorable color carmesí , y por mi parte, las mariposas que parecían jamás irse de mi estómago hicieron su baile ya tan conocido para mí al darme cuenta de que se sonrojaba por mí.

-No te me acerques

Me dijo rompiendo contacto visual conmigo y bajando su mirada sin dar un solo paso hacia atras, contradiciedo sus palabras con su actuar.

-Quiero acercarme a ti Geraldine, déjame hacerlo

Le dije en un tono de voz casi suplicante

-No te gustara

-Apuestas?

Cerró sus ojos y formo una media sonrisa , mientras que mi rostro formaba una sonrisa completa al verla con esa expresión

-qué pasa si pierdes

Me pregunto

-deberías saber que yo nuca apuesto si no estoy seguro de que ganare

-nadie vence a Helga G Pataki

-pues siempre habrá una primera vez

-entonces… no me vas a besar?

-No me hagas esto Geraldine, ya te dije que quiero que tú quieras hacerlo, no seas malvada , muero por besarte

Se rio , con esa risa que tanto me gusta

-pues yo no quiero hacerlo

Entrecerre mis ojos y borre mi sonrisa reprochandola con la mirada por su comentario

Se rio suavemente, se puso de puntillas y se acercó a mi más todavía, mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho, me miro a los ojos nuevamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Estoy seguro de que mi cara era de estúpida ensoñación cuando ella me miro nuevamente, y sin decirme nada más se separó de mí y empezó caminar a su clase que seguramente ya habria empezado

Sacudí mi cabeza y camine tras de ella para alcanzarla

-si me dejaras acompañarte?

-Haz lo que quieras hacer

La mire y sonreí mientras negaba con mi cabeza… _Oh Geraldine, nunca cambiaras verdad?... no lo hagas._

 ** _Bueno aqui los dejo con el capitulo numero 6 ! no puedo evitar poner una escena que involucre a estos dos a menos de 10 centimetros en cada capitulo jeje pero que puedo decir, adoro que filtreen tanto jaja_**

 ** _Demorare aproximadamente una semana en actualizar, y prometo no atrasarme , actualizare mas pronto si me da el tiempo y la inspiracion :)_**

 ** _Espero que les guste , y dejen reviews :)_**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios a elisa20da, kaialina , Maca G y anitha , sigan dejando sus hermosos comentarios , me gusta mucho leerlos :)_**

 ** _Nos leemos ( DEJEN REVIEWS)_**


	7. Chapter 7

Caminé en silencio con Geraldine mientras la acompañaba a clase, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra en el camino, pero para mí no fueron necesarias, intercambiábamos miradas y sonrisas casi permanentemente durante el trayecto.

Cuando legamos a la puerta de su aula ella me regalo una dulce sonrisa, mejor que las que había recibido de camino.

-Gracias

Le dije

-Por qué me agradeces? Tú me acompañaste hasta aquí .

\- Por mostrarme esa sonrisa , no sabes cuánto había querido verla

-cabeza de balón , eres un cursi lo sabias?

Me dijo sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada para ocultarlo , pero no lo logro , ella ya no podría ocultar su rostro , yo estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que ella hiciese.

-lo digo en serio

Me sonrió divertida

-no hay de que

Me dijo con una mirada divertida mientras hacia una reverencia

Me reí levemente por su tono juguetón

-un placer acompañarla su alteza

Se rio divertida y vi que se inclinó para delante un poco tratando de cortarla para que no fuera muy escandalosa

-el placer es mío

-nos vemos mi princesa

Le dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía con adoración

Esta vez se sonrojo furiosamente y rio nerviosa mientras se volteaba para llamar a la puerta de su aula que se hallaba cerrada dada la tardanza con la que habíamos llegado

Antes de que abriesen la puerta ella volteo y me miro con una mirada divertida y una media sonrisa adorable en su rostro

-no tengo idea de que bicho raro te pico Arnoldo , pero no dejes de hacer lo que haces

Le sonreí con coquetería

\- así que… le estoy gustando a la gran Geraldine?

-Ni un poquito … tendrás que esforzarte mas

Me dijo con una mirada divertida aun

-Dalo por hecho

Me acerque a ella y la bese en la mejilla logrando un pequeño estremecimiento de su parte

\- te veo luego Geraldine

\- ya te dije que no me digas así

\- ya no te estabas quejando

\- supuse que ya lo entenderías , pero veo que eres lento

Me reí , a diferencia de las otras veces en que me había gritado que dejara de llamarla de esa manera , esta vez me lo decía como un juego , como si realmente no le importara

Se abrió la puerta de su aula y un profesor malhumorado casi nos mata con la mirada

-Señorita Pataki es la primera y la última vez que acepto semejante retraso e interrupción

-Fue mi culpa señor Crode, el director la solicito pero yo me demore mucho en encontrarla y para cuando lo hice , el ya no la necesitaba

-Bien ... por esta vez se justifica , ahora entre

El profesor Crode se volteo y camino a paso rápido hacia su escritorio

Geraldine camino justo detrás de el a un paso más lento , se volteo para cerrar la puerta y me dijo bajito

\- te debo una , gracias

Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo , ella se sonrojo e hizo una señal de desaprobación con la cabeza por mi actitud , pero en su boca se plasmaba una dulce sonrisa

En cuanto cerró la puerta , me dirigí a mi clase , probablemente estaría en problemas por la pequeña-gran demora , pero mi cara no parecía percatarse de eso , porque una sonrisa enorme no abandono mi rostro durante todo el camino

Cuando llegue di un suspiro de alivio puesto que el profesor ni siquiera había llegado, debí imaginarlo ,era el maestro más irresponsable de la historia

Entre justo antes que él y me senté en mi sitio mientras el profesor Meller tomaba asiento en su escritorio para hacer quien sabe que en lo que quedaba de tiempo

Gerald , quien se sentaba a mi lado , me miro extrañado y elevo una ceja en una expresión de incredulidad , giro su cuerpo para hablar conmigo

\- oye amigo , se te va a entumecer la cara de tanto sonreír

Gerald estaba aguantando la risa mientras me miraba

\- no me importa, me siento feliz Gerald , cuando las personas son felices sonríen no?

\- supongo… nunca te había visto así amigo

\- es porque nunca había estado así

\- parece que Pataki hace un buen trabajo en mantenerte feliz…

\- no tienes idea

\- pues entonces tienes mi apoyo al cien por ciento

\- gracias Gerald , te lo agradezco

\- para eso estamos los amigos , sabes , podría obtener información de Phoebe

\- no quiero espiarla Gerald , no quiero sacar información de ella ni de lo que piensa de mí , quiero averiguarlo yo mismo

\- bien , eres todo un romántico eh?

Dijo sonriendo y levantando una ceja repetidas veces

\- supongo que si

-Claro que lo eres ¡! Y hablando de eso , veo que te quedaste con Helga después del almuerzo y luego llegaste ridículamente tarde , aunque no es que importe demasiado , no tendrias problemas con este tipo ni aunque te retrasaras un dia

-Si , Geraldine me está volviendo irresponsable, irracional , Gerald me estoy volviendo loco por su causa

-Ya me di cuenta viejo

Se rio

\- oye espera … quien es Geraldine?

\- es su segundo nombre , al parecer no pueda dejar de llamarla de ese modo … ella lo odia

Dije recordando nuestras discusiones y sonriendo por como de alguna manera me las arreglaba para terminar cerca de ella

-Y porque la llamas así entonces?

-Me gusta hacerla enojar

-Que masoquista eres amigo

Me reí por la expresión de su rostro , se veía casi asustado , pero ya se le pasaría

\- no lo soy , ella es sexy cuando se enoja conmigo

\- sexy? Desde cuando dices que una chica es sexy? Te estas volviendo un chico malo eh Arnoldo?

Se rio un poco antes de darme una palmada en el hombro

-pues ella lo es! Es hermosa , que quieres que te diga?

\- me sorprende que lo digas , nunca has llamado a una chica 'sexy '. Jamás

\- no le digas que lo dije

Se rio divertido

\- no creo que le moleste , pero no lo diré

-no, ya tendré oportunidad de decírselo yo mismo

\- jaja bien dicho romeo… o debería decir, don juan?

\- pues por ahora ninguno.

\- no te preocupes amigo, si Helga no te fuera a dar una oportunidad ,ni siquiera dejaría que te acerques a ella

\- ojala tengas razon, porque enserio la quiero

-ya veras que si amigo

Sonreí para mí , imaginando a Geraldine entre mis brazos, su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, sus ojos cerrados acompañados de su sonrisa y sus brazos alzados alrededor de mi cuello me gustaba tanto esa visión que haría lo que sea para hacerla realidad

Mientras que ese pensamiento me invadía , se me ocurrió OTRA loca idea , a este paso iba a romper el record de la mayor cantidad de comportamientos impulsivos en menos de una semana

-Gerald me ayudarías en algo?

\- claro amigo , lo que sea

\- puedes distraer al señor Meller para poder salir de esta muy productiva clase?

Le dije mientras hacía comillas en el aire

-pan comido , pero para que quieres salir?

\- creo que la respuesta es muy obvia

\- Helga?

\- por supuesto

\- bien … está bien te ayudo , pero no te metas en muchos problemas

\- no prometo nada

Se rio y movió la cabeza negativamente , me voltee y abrí un libro para pretender que lo leía , luego de unos segundos vi con el rabillo del ojo como Gerald caminaba hacia es escritorio del profesor

\- hola señor Meller como esta?

El profesor Meller tenia grabada en su cara las palabras ' odio la vida' ,tenía los ojos adormilados, su ceño siempre estaba fruncido y sus arrugas en la frente nunca desparecían , cunado Gerald hablo , alzo su rostro y lo miro

-qué quieres?

-Bueno , estaba pensando que estamos a punto de acabar el último semestre y estoy preocupado por el examen final , entonces estaba pensando …

\- estas cuestionando la efectividad de mis métodos de enseñanza

-No señor Meller para nada , solamente quería que me recomiende algunos libros para , usted sabe , acompañar los invaluables conocimientos que nos ha brindado

Solté una risa al percibir el sutil sarcasmo impregnado en su voz

-aja , bueno , eso es su responsabilidad , porque tendría yo que hacer su tarea?

\- usted tiene más experiencia y me gustaría que me recomendara solo un par de libros

\- es su tarea , no me moleste

\- sabe profesor? Si me pongo a buscar esos libros por mi cuenta , nunca encontrare los buenos libros , porque perderé el tiempo en los que no son tan importantes

\- no es mi problema

-solo muéstreme la lista de lectura de apoyo , no necesito que me la dicte si?

-bien ¡! Pero ya deja de molestar! , todos ustedes son una banda de vagos juveniles, que no me pueden dar un respiro!?

Grito a sus estudiantes que no le brindaron ni un ápice de atención , pero no me interesaba esa parte, cuando el profesor de inclino para buscar en el desastre de cajón de su escritorio Gerald agito la mano, me levante y corrí hacia la salida no sin antes levantarle el pulgar a Gerald en señal de agradecimiento

No me preocupaba que tomara lista , ya que nunca lo hacía , y no habría nadie en los pasillos en estos momentos así que fui hacia la salida que afortunadamente estaba sin supervisión

Después unos minutos regrese a la escuela , y me encamine hacia el aula donde se encontraba Geraldine , en unos minutos sonaría la campana que anunciaba el cambio de hora y la vería de nuevo

Mi estómago se agito en anticipación y una sonrisa boba apareció en mi cara , sosteniendo en mis manos un ramo de rosas , me apoye en la pared justo al lado de la puerta y espere unos cuantos minutos

El timbre sonó y me arriesgue a asomar mi cabeza por la pequeña ventana de vidrio que se hallaba justo al lado de la puerta , la vi sentada haciendo garabatos con un lápiz en su pequeño cuaderno y su pie se movía impacientemente dando golpecitos en el suelo

Cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase guardo sus cosas en su bolso y se levantó con una media sonrisa impresa en su cara

Por qué estará sonriendo?

Me aleje de la pequeña ventana y sonreí aún más esperando a que ella saliera

Los estudiantes empezaron a salir y nadie pareció dar cuenta de mi presencia , parecía que estaba en un punto ciego para los jóvenes que salían de clases , cuando ella salió , tampoco me vio y siguió su camino hacia su casillero.

La seguí unos cuantos pasos hasta alcanzarla , cuando ya me hallaba cerca deje las flores sobre uno de los casilleros cercanos y puse mis manos sobre sus ojos, ella se paró en seco y su cuerpo se tenso

-adivina quién soy

Le dije susurrando en su oído mientras mi mejilla tocaba su cabello rubio y su aroma se impregnaba en mi mente

La piel de sus brazos se erizo y pude ver que la comisura de sus labios se elevaba en una sonrisa

-mmm quien podrá ser?

Alzo sus brazos los lanzo hacia atrás hasta que sus manos tocaron mi cabeza , empezó a mover sus manos recorriendo mi cabello

\- cabeza de balón eh? Creo que ya se quién eres

Me dijo riendo entrecortadamente mientras mi estómago se revolvía de una manera salvaje

\- es una pregunta muy fácil cabezón

Me dijo mientras se volteaba y ponía sus manos encima de las mías para retirarlas de sus ojos , ese pequeño contacto con mi piel me erizo los bellos de todo el cuerpo y me hizo sentir un calor agradable en la boca del estomago.

\- hola Geraldine

Le dije mientras le sonreía

\- hola cabeza de balón

Me dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

\- tengo algo para ti

\- así? que..co…cosa?

Se sonrojo y sonrió con expectación

\- cierra los ojos

\- bien , pero no intentes nada extraño cabeza de balón

\- claro

Ella cerro sus ojos pero su expresión mostraba nervios , sus labios temblaban levemente , nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de esto si no estuviera tan pendiente de ella como yo.

Tome las flores que había dejado sobre los casilleros y las puse frente a ella

-para ti princesa

 **Los dejo hasta ahi por ahora , gracias a todos quienes siguen la historia , espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **Actualizare pronto**

 **Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, me animan el dia ;)**

 **dejen reviews :)**

 **Nos leemos**


	8. Chapter 8

'

-Arnoldo que haces? Todos están aquí …nos están mirando

Yo no había notado siquiera una mirada , la única mirada que me interesaba era la única que se había vuelto un vicio para mí, la que se dirigía a mí en ese instante acompañada de unas pequeñas arrugas a los lados que indicaban que estaba formando una sonrisa tímida

-nunca creí ver tantas sonrisas en tu cara en un solo día Geraldine

Le dije ignorando olímpicamente su comentario

-que?

\- nada es solo que has sonreído mucho hoy

\- no es cierto cabeza de balón , solo es tu ego masculino hablando

Y ahí estaba , ese sonrojo en sus mejillas claramente indeseado que se había vuelto mi cosa preferida

Volteo su cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba y hacia un lado buscando un tipo de brisa mágica que la ayudara con sus mejillas acaloradas

Me reí un poco por su comentario ,aun tenia las flores en mi mano

-no las quieres?

Le dije mostrándole el ramo de flores

-claro que si ¡!

Alzo la voz un poco haciendo que unas cuantas cabezas se giraran en nuestra dirección y provocando una risa un poco escandalosa de mi parte y un sonrojo de bochorno de parte de ella

-bien bien , como dije , son para ti

-claro…

Me dijo en voz baja acercándose con pasos lentos hacia mí, acorte el espacio que ella puso entre nosotros cuando se detuvo y puse las flores al frente de mi pecho extendiéndolas un poco

Ella las tomo y su mano toco las mías por una pequeñísima fracción de segundo

Y ahora era mi turno para sonrojarme , sentí mis mejillas arder y ella , claro, ella tenía que verlas , alzo la vista y clavo sus ojos en mi rostro y se formo una sonrisa en el suyo

-así que le estoy gustando al asombrosamente buen samaritano Arnoldo?

-Ni un poquito…

Me miro divertida y puso una media sonrisa , probablemente en ese momento tenía en la cara alguna especie de mueca boba que desacreditaba completamente lo que dije

-Bien Arnoldo, tengo que ir a clases , no quiero terminar castigada sola contigo o algo

-eso no suena mal

-cabeza de balón te has vuelto todo un niño malo

Dijo entre risas mientras caminaba a su casillero llevando las flores a la altura de sus hombros , como si quisiera percibir su aroma al caminar

-miren quien habla

-buen punto… oye y gracias por lo de antes , te debo una

-no fue nada

Le sonrei

-y gracias por acompañarme a mi casillero

-un placer

-y gracias porque me acompañaras a casa

Me reí un poco

-que astuta

-soy genial

Dijo como si estuviese poniendo una excusa

-y tan modesta

Le dije a modo de juego

-lo sé…

-y será un gusto acompañarte Geraldine ,pero el problema es que después de clases estaré ocupado

-a si? Y que harás?

-Alguien me debe una por haberle salvado de un castigo y tengo que cobrársela

Se rio y yo la miraba sonriendo, ella guardo sus flores en su casillero y lo cerro , se volteo y poso sus ojos azules en los míos

-A ver cabeza de balón , que me pedirás?

Me dijo abriendo los ojos con una expresión expectante mientras apoyaba su peso en una sola pierna y ponía sus manos en la cintura en una postura desafiante idéntica a la que ponía cuando era una niña

-Tendrás que acompañarme a hacer algunas cosas por la tarde , ya sabes , cosas que no te gustaran dado que implican estar cerca de mi aburrida y cursi persona… toda la tarde

-Si me estas invitando a salir , es la forma más rara que he visto de hacerlo

Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro no más grande que la mía

-Entonces es una cita

-Te diste cuenta de que no me has preguntado siquiera?

-Me debes una Geraldine , no me digas que eres de las personas que no cumplen su palabra

-Claro que cumpliré mi palabra , solo que pensé que eras de esos chicos que les preguntaban a sus citas si querían ir a una cita … tu lo das por hecho cabezón…

-Puedes negarte y nadie te obligaría Geraldine

-Soy una chica de palabra , ya lo dije

-Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, no me gustaría obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres

Le dije divertido probándola

-Ya te digo que lo hare!

-No quiero que lo hagas si no quieres hacerlo

-Pero si quiero hacerlo!

Estaba molestándola a propósito , quería que lo dijera , pero nunca pensé que de hecho lo diría .Mis mejillas volvieron a arder y las suyas de la misma manera

-Quieres salir conmigo?

-Quiero salir contigo ¡ SI

-Ya te lo pregunte, no?

Le dije con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

-Casi haces que te golpee Arnoldo

-no serias capaz Geraldine

-quieres apostar?

Entrecerró los ojos amenazante y negó con la cabeza

-ya tenemos una apuesta , recuerdas? y estoy ganado

Se quedo en su lugar y me miro a los ojos

-a si?

\- y por mucho

Ella sonrió y bajo la mirada , yo la mire fijamente

-oye Arnold ¡ ya deja de mirala tanto ¡ apuesto a que ya le atravesaste el alma

Dijeron riendo Harold , Sid y Stinky que pasaban por el pasillo en ese momento dándose cuenta de mi obvia obsesión con Geraldine

Los mire pasar y alcé los hombros junto con mis manos abriendo mis palmas hacia arriba , haciéndoles entender que no lo podía evitar

-Que dicen?

Me pregunto Geraldine con una expresión extrañada

-Nada , ignóralos

-A que se refieren?

-A nada

-Dime

-No es nada

-Arnoldo...

-no es obvio?

-Que es obvio?

-El hecho de que no te he quitado la vista de encima

-Tengo monos en la cara?

-No Geraldine

Le dije riendo por la expresión que formo su rostro

-Entonces?

-Como es que todo el mundo lo ve como algo obvio menos tu?

-Que insinúas?

-Nada! Solo no puedo creer que aun no lo entiendas

-Que ¡?

-Que estoy loco por ti Geraldine! Que me traes loco de una manera insana , que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y que por eso te miro cada segundo posible

Una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro, pero su expresión de confianza estaba acompañada de sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Con que ,no te estoy gustando ni un poquito eh?

-Oye, acabas de utilizar mi propia estrategia , eso no es justo

-Estamos a mano?

Me dijo extendiendo la mano , extendí la mía y tome la suya , pero en vez de sellar el trato la lleve hasta mis labios y bese el dorso de su mano

-No , tendrás que decirme lo mismo y estaremos mano

Ella sonrió y retiro su mano rápidamente

-Tramposo

Me reí , mi sonrisa no se borraba aunque quisiera …

-me acompañas a clase?

\- nos toca juntos esta ,me encantaría

\- me había olvidado que nos toca la clase de arte

\- es una de mis favoritas

\- a si? No pensé que te gustara el arte

\- es interesante

\- lo sé , a mí también me gusta

\- no pensé que te gustara el arte

\- no sabes muchas cosas de mi Arnoldo

\- y que clases te gustan?

\- literatura

-a si?

-porque la sorpresa?

\- no lo sabía...escribes?

-ammm… se podría decir

\- y cuando me lo mostraras?

Se puso rígida y me miro

-Y quien dijo que lo hare?

-No puedes esperar que después de decírmelo no tenga curiosidad por verlo , ahora me lo tendrás que mostrar

-Pues no lo hare cabeza de balón

Giro la cabeza y acelero el paso , yo también lo hice y la alcance

-Por favor?

-No

-Por mi?

-No lo hare Arnoldo , más vale que lo superes

-Enserio no me lo mostraras?

Mi voz se torno triste , estaba un poco decepcionado de que no confiara en mi como para mostrarme su trabajo

Ella me miro y en su mirada note que debatía contra ella misma

-Rayos! , bien ¡ bien! Ahora quita esa cara

-Gracias Gracias gracias ¡

Me gire y abrí mis brazos envolviéndola con ellos , sintiendo el aroma de su cabello y abrumándome repentinamente por su cercanía

Cuando la solté ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Siempre te ha dado por abrazarme Arnoldo, desde que éramos niños

-Así parece… no te molesta cierto?

-N…no, siempre y cuando no te pases de meloso

Me reí y entramos a clases , aun estábamos a tiempo y Geraldine tomo asiento en uno de las sillas , yo tome otra y la puse justo a su lado

-Puedo?

-Haz lo que quieras Arnoldo es….

-Un país libre… lo se

Le dije sonriéndole

-Exacto

Me dijo sonriéndome de vuelta con la sonrisa que adoraba

-Me encanta esa sonrisa tuya

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande

-Te has convertido en todo un don Juan eh Arnoldo?

-Solo digo la verdad

-Pues gracias

-De nada

Le sonreí y empecé a sacar de mi mochila los materiales que necesitaría para la clase

La profesora de arte , la señora Sherit era una mujer de unos 50 años que se notaba disfrutaba lo que hacía , le ponía pasión a sus clases y dedicación a sus estudiantes

No me pude concentrar en nada de lo que se decía en clase , mientras hacíamos una pequeña pintura de arte abstracto aplicando la teoría aprendida , yo solo miraba la mano de Geraldine moviendo su pincel por la tela del lienzo , ella me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando y me lanzaba miradas extrañadas

-Cabeza de balón , la clase esta a minutos de acabarse y se podría decir que no has comenzado con tu pintura

-Dije que me gustaba el arte , no que fuera bueno en el

-te pondrán una mala calificación

-está bien , lo voy a intentar

-no vas a terminar , déjame ayudarte

-termina la tuya , ya la hago , no te preocupes

-a la mía ya la podría pasar por terminada, déjame ayudarte

-no te preocupes , si la acabo a tiempo

-déjame ayudarte

Alzo su mano y con su pincel me mancho la nariz con pintura rosa, en cuanto lo hizo soltó una risa divertida

lo siento! No lo quise hacer ... bueno si lo quise hacer pero pensé que te alejarías , no creí que tuvieras tan malos reflejos Arnoldo

-mis reflejos no son tan malos como los tuyos

-como lo sab…

Acerque mi mano rápidamente y le manche la mejilla con pintura verde

-te lo dije

Ella formo una mueca en su cara , su boca era una mezcla de asombro y una sonrisa divertida

-no debiste hacer eso Shortman

Ella acerco su pincel hasta mi e hizo un garabato purpura en mi cara antes de que pudiera detenerla

Abrí mi boca para respirar dado que me había puesto pintura en las fosas nasales , me pase la mano por la cara quitándome algo de pintura

-ya veras Geraldine

sumergí mi pincel en pintura negra y lo acerque a su rostro pero ella me tomo de la muñeca y peleo contra mí para mantenerlo lejos de su cara, mientras reía divertida y nerviosa a la vez

-está bien Arnold , ya basta , tiempo!

-No esperaras salir impune luego de mancharme toda la cara

-Me rindo si? aleja ese pincel de mi

Ella mantenía mi mano alejada de ella mientras reía y perdía fuerzas en consecuencia de la misma risa

Yo me reí de la situación tan extraña , Geraldine riéndose a carcajadas y haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana para que no la manchara

-Arnold!

-No grites , la señora Sherit nos vera y nos castigara

-Bien ¡ entonces no me manches el rostro

Dijo susurrando la última frase

-Bien

Le dije alejando mi mano , ella bajo la guardia y yo alcé rápidamente el pincel manchándole la nariz, la mejilla y la boca con pintura negra

-Eres un maldito tramposo Arnold Shortman

Me dijo riendo atónita por el engaño

Tomo el frasco de pintura y me lo arrojo en la cara antes de que me diera cuenta, absolutamente toda mi cara estaba con pintura y no podía abrir los ojos ,ella se acerco a mí y puso sus manos en mi rostro , con sus pulgares me quito la pintura de los ojos

-Lo siento Arnoldo pero tú te lo buscaste

Quito sus manos de mi rostro y pude observar que me miraba de cerca con una sonrisa divertida… muy de cerca

Sonreí , la tome de las muñecas y acerque mi rostro al suyo y moví mi cara alrededor de la suya manchándola con la misma pintura que me había lanzado por toda la cara

-B…ba…basta Arnold

Decía entrecortadamente por la risa , me aleje de ella unos milímetros para mirarla más claramente , tenía su nariz negra y sus mejillas verdes y purpuras , su frente tenía una mezcla de los tres colores y sus manos estaban purpuras , ella paro de reír y me miro fijamente , quito las fuerzas de sus manos y yo las solté

Acerco su rostro hasta que su nariz toco la mía y mi estomago empezó a agitarse salvajemente , me sonrió en la misma posición y cerro sus ojos , yo mire sus ojos cerrados , eran todo lo que podía ver , subí mi mano y le acaricie la mejilla y la escuche suspirar levemente, le sonreí a su rostro y me aleje un poco de ella para besarle la frente , ella sonrió mas y me gire, tome el trozo de tela que tenia a mi lado y se lo pase para que se limpiara la cara antes de que la profesora nos atrapara .

 **Hola a todos ! aqui los dejo con el capitulo 8 , disculpen la demora pero estuve sin internet , y lo intente subir el lunes pero creo que la pagina estaba con algun error ya que no me permitia ingresar ... pero bueno aqui esta ! :)  
**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a elisa20da, MacaG26, Eli-mont, Vannesa G palos, y anitha , me alegran el dia :)**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS !**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Estuvimos a punto de ser castigados después de nuestra pelea con la pintura, pero al vernos, la señora Sherit tuvo algo de compasión por nosotros y nos dejó impunes, no sin antes advertir que era la primera y la última vez que permitía algo como eso en su clase

En fin, mágicamente obtuve un 8 con mi pintura gracias a que toda la pintura que Geraldine lanzo a mi rostro, salpico el lienzo de una manera graciosa, Geraldine obtuvo un 10 por supuesto, y nuestro rostro quedo de una rara mezcla de colores que no pudimos sacar con el pedazo de tela que disponíamos en ese momento por lo que unos minutos antes se nos permitió salir y así poder estar algo decentes para lo que quedaba de escuela… Ah, y por supuesto quede totalmente fascinado con el recuerdo aun fresco de Geraldine acercado su rostro al mío de una manera tan genuina y dulce.

-Vayan a lavarse la cara antes de que me arrepienta de no haberlos castigado

Dijo la profesora Sherit con una mirada severa pero una sonrisa suave al mismo tiempo, bajando casi en su totalidad la seriedad de su advertencia

-Claro señora Sherit , y muchas gracias

Dijo Geraldine mirándola con culpabilidad, se dio la vuelta de una manera casi brusca y sin esperármelo tomo mi muñeca entre sus largos dedos y me jalo fuera del aula

Mientras me arrastraba todo el camino hasta la salida no quite mis ojos de su mano en contacto con mi piel

Al llegar a la puerta y atravesarla Geraldine alzo su mirada hacia mi rostro y siguió la dirección de mi mirada, al darse cuenta me soltó bruscamente

-Lo lamento

Me dijo con otro sonrojo que aún era visible debajo de la pintura y elevando a la vez la comisura de sus labios formando nuevamente ESA sonrisa

-No lo lamentes, sabes cuánto me gusto? … y Geraldine,…sabes que se me hace extremadamente difícil no besarte cuando sonríes de esa manera?

-Cabeza de balón, sabes que vas a hacer que me de diabetes?

Me reí de su ocurrencia

-Lo siento

-No lo lamentes… Arnoldo eres muy dulce, sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un chico así?

-Ahora si te estoy gustando

-Ja ¡ y lo aseguras así de confiado cabeza de balón?

-Tengo razón?

-Nunca lo sabrás Arnoldo

-Pues tu si me estas gustando… más que al principio… y eso es inimaginable sabes? Antes parecía alguna clase de loco obsesivo contigo

-Y ahora no?

-Sí , pero ya no se nota tanto , hoy te tengo a mi lado y ya no parezco tan demente como cuando te miraba de lejos buscándote en los pasillos

-No te creas con tanta suerte Arnoldo , hoy estaba de buen humor

-Claro

Sonreí mientras miraba hacia abajo echando una profunda mirada a sus brazos columpiándose levemente al ritmo de su caminar cubiertos de pintura purpura

-Rayos ¡ porque cierran los baños en una escuela?!

-Creo que están en mantenimiento

-Y ahora qué?

-Creo que los bebederos funcionaran, no?

-Eso creo cabezón , si esta pintura no sale te hare oficialmente responsable

-Te aseguro que lo hará , y por si no lo recuerdas , tu empezaste

-Ya te dije que no pensé que tendrías tan malos reflejos melenudo

-Muy graciosa

-Bien , lo siento

-Disculpa aceptada

-Como si la necesitara

-Oh , necesitas mi perdón Geraldine , de lo contrario no podrías vivir tranquila

-Ja ¡ desde cuando eres tan prepotente cabeza de balón?

-Solo estoy bromeando

Le dije mientras miraba su rostro semifurioso y le guiñaba un ojo, ella quito inmediatamente todo rastro de enojo

-Claro , no te pases de listo cabezón

-Claro…

Cuando llegamos a los bebederos Geraldine se enjuago las manos y luego procedió a empaparse el rostro quitando todo rastro de pintura en él , cuando termino de hacerlo levanto su rostro y me permitió ver las gotas de agua resbalando por sus mejillas , y sonreí ante esa imagen hermosa

-Que tanto sonríes?

-Nada

-eres un raro … bueno , es tu turno

Me acerque al bebedero y me dispuse a hacer el mismo proceso

Cuando estaba sacando los últimos rastros de pintura de mi antebrazo vi a Geraldine parada justo a mi lado y le salpique unas pequeñas gotas de agua al rostro

-Arnoldo ya basta ¡ la guerra de pintura no fue suficiente?

-Lo fue?

Le dije con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, ella entrecerró los ojos

-Si quieres guerra cabeza de balón , guerra es lo que tendrás

Yo retrocedí algunos pasos sonriendo aun, ella se acercó a paso rápido al bebedero para lanzarme algo de agua, pero no se dio cuenta de que había un gran charco de agua alrededor de este, y resbalo

Me hallaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella por lo que pude sostenerle los brazos para que no callera, ella instintivamente jalo de mí, intentando hacer contrapeso y poder estabilizarse, y cuando lo logro, su cabello le cubría la mitad de su cara, la cual se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, sus ojos azules se encontraban bien abiertos, no podría decir si a causa de la sorpresa o de la cercanía y sus brazos me rodeaban por debajo de los brazos reposando sus manos en mi espalda

Yo aun sostenía sus brazos y miraba sus ojos y sus labios, aun con gotas de agua

Con mi mano retire el cabello que me interrumpía esa perfecta visión, pero en lugar de quitarla de inmediato, la deje descansar sobre su mejilla sonrojada

-Dime que ahora te puedo besar… por favor dilo

Mi voz sonó como un susurro suplicante, y mis ojos no veían más que ella, por todas partes

Sus ojos no abandonaban los míos y su boca formo mi cosa favorita en todo el mundo

Su rostro se posó en mi hombro y me abrazo con fuerza

-No sé si creer que esto es verdad Arnold , es demasiado perfecto para serlo

-Es la primera vez que me abrazas Geraldine

Le respondí contra su cabello y con una sonrisa en mi cara

-Siempre he querido hacerlo

Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande

-Hazlo Geraldine, abrázame siempre que quieras, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-Dime que es verdad

Me dijo aun apretándome fuerte y con su cabeza en mi hombro

-Confia en mi , Helga Geraldine Pataki , no hay nada mas verdadero en este mundo

Retiro sus manos de mi espalda y los puso en mis hombros empujándome levemente, apenas la pude observar en el casi inexistente segundo que le llevo tomar el cuello de mi camisa y tocar sus labios con los míos, sin embargo, pese a que mis ojos apenas lograron percibirlo, mi pecho y mi estómago se dieron cuenta de hasta el más mínimo detalle

Sus labios acariciaron los míos repetidamente y los míos respondieron con medio segundo de retraso que les tomo recordar cómo moverse, tome su rostro por ambos lados y la acerque a mí más todavía (si es que era posible)

Probé insaciablemente su boca mientras sus brazos me rodaban el cuello y acariciaban mi cabello

Y la campana tuvo que sonar, ella se separó al unísono con el timbre

Me dedico su sonrisa dorada y se acercó nuevamente a mis labios para darles una pequeña probadita de su adictivo sabor

Y fue difícil dejarla separarse, así, dejándome tan de repente con mi mundo al revés

-Me debes una cita Arnoldo

Me dijo cuando finalmente la deje ir

-Te veo a la salida

-Bien , así me gusta

Me acerque y deposite un pequeño beso en su mejilla

-Gracias Geraldine

Le dije al oído

-Sabes? Me está empezando a gustar ese nombre … y gracias a ti Arnold

Se dio la vuelta y corrió a su siguiente clase… y yo no podía recordar ni donde estaba parado.

 **Hola a todos , quize subir este capitulo antes para compensar la demora del anterior , pero estoy dentro del plazo prometido , ahora no tengo mucho tiempo asi que los dejo con este capitulo un poco corto y subire otro lo mas rapido posible**

 **por si aun no se han dado cuenta soy muy cursi con mis historias , pero que les dire , espero que les guste :)**

 **no se aun cuantos capitulos tendra la historia , pero la seguire desarrollando hasta que lo crea adecuado :)**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS**

 **Nos leemos**


	10. Chapter 10

La verdad no pude prestar atencion a nada de lo que sucedió en clases ese dia despues del beso que Geraldine me planto en la boca y que me dejo anonanado , ni siquiera preste atencion a las insesantes preguntas que Gerald me hacia , y menos culaquier otra persona que ese dia me hubiese dirigido la palabra

Ese beso me saco de mis casillas , me saco de mi mundo, y simplemente no volveria a ser el mismo , por primera vez estaba absolutamente seguro de una cosa , estaba enamorado , amaba con pasion a esa chica , y tendria que besarla de nuevo o me volveri loco

Cuando Gerald se harto de mi nula comunicación ,sus intentos por que le dijera algo habian cesado por completo y ya se habia resignado a mi modo zombie que adopte ya hacia el final del dia

Estaba sentado en mi lugar, en la clase de historia (creo) moviendo mi pie insesantemente contra el piso , al mismo tiempo que mis dedos golpeaban ritmicamente la mesa en donde estaban mis libros regados , esperando impacientemente a que la campana que indicaba el final del dia se dignara a sonar.

Contuve la respiracion cuando el minuto que faltaba estaba a punto de terminar

RIIIIIING!

Tome mis libros bruscamente y los lanze dentro de la mochila maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando la mitad de ellos termino en el suelo con las hojas arrugadas , los tome con impaciencia y los meti en la mochila

Fui corriendo a la clase de Geradine con la esperanza de encontrarla a ella y a su sonrisa atravesando la puerta para enocntrarse conmigo pero al llegar todos ya habian salido , asi que me dirigi lo mas rapido que pude hacia la entrada principal

Pase mi mirada rapidamente sobre cada persona que saliera ese momento o estuviera en la acera del frente o en las escaleras y me empeze a impacientar cuando no la vi alrededor , baje un poco mas las escaleras para tratar de buscarla mejor

Y supe que estaba detrás de mi antes de que ella lo hiciera notar , su aroma me envolvio de una manera deliciosa y al segundo siguiente senti unas manos encima de mis ojos

-Adivina quien soy

Sonrei aun de espaldas ella

-Geraldine , estuve loco por verte durante 2 horas y te escondiste de mi?

Quito sus manos de mis ojos , pero antes de que lo hiciera por completo , puse mis manos encima de las suyas suavmente y las mantuve en mis mejillas mientras me volteaba para quedar frente a ella

-No creiste que te lo dejaria tan facil o si?

Me dijo sonriendo coquetamente

-Ni un segundo

Baje mis manos y rodee su cintura suavemente y entrelaze mis dedos por detrás de su cintura para asegurarme de no soltarla

Ella se sonrojo cuando lo hice y mi rostro hizo lo mismo

Nuestros ojos se miraron sin despegarse di un segundo

Sonrie y yo sonrio mirando de nuevo su hermoso rostro de cerca , ella se acerca y sus labios rozan el borde de mis labios , trato de besarla profundamente pero se aleja mirandome traviesamente

-Eres mi perdicion Geraldine

-Arnoldo, necesito probar tus labios de a poco

-Pero ya me besaste antes

-Lo se

-… bien …

-Bien

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda besarte o si?

-Tal vez

Me rei

La jale hacia mi y puse mis labios en su mejilla , manteniendoles alli un par de segundos mientras sonreia

Ella rio suavemente y sus manos rodearon mi espalda por debajo de mis manos , me jalo fuertemente hacia ella y me abrazo con fuerza

Hundi mi rostro entre su hombro y su cuello y respire su aroma mientras mi sonrisa no se despegaba de mi rostro

-Quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo?

Ella se separo de mi y me dijo sonriendo

-Claro que si

-Bien, vamos

Empezamos a caminar a paso lento , no teniamos ninguna prisa , la miraba de reojo y su mano balanceandose se llevaba toda mi atencion

Estire mi mano lentamente y mi mano toco apenas la suya y su cuerpo su tenso apenas un segundo pero siguio caminando prentendiendo que no se habia dado cuenta

Hize un segundo intendo y enlaze suavemente mis dedos alrededor de los suyos

Ella cerro su mano alrededor dela mia y le di un pequelo apreton para asegurarme de que ella supiera que me gustaba

Mientras caminabamos mi pulgar hacia pequeños dibujos en el dorso de su mano y yo la miraba todo el tiempo

-Vamos a slaussens?

-Al parque

-Pense que iriamos por un helado

-Si lo haremos , pero no alla

-Esta bien

-Oye geraldine

Si?

-Gracias por salir conmigo

Sonrio me miro y se sonrojo

-No tenia nada que hacer , asi que pense porque no?

Rei y aprete su mano mas fuerte

-Te morias por salir conmigo

-Miren quien habla

-Yo muero por estar contigo

-Ahí lo tienes

Llegamos al parque y ahí estaba un vendedor de helados

-Bien Geraldine , pide el que quieras

\- tu pide por mi , a ver si adivinas

-Bien , es alguna especie de apuesta?

-Quieres que sea una apuesta?

-Bien, que pasa si pierdo?

-Haras mi tareas por una semana

-Hecho , si yo gano tendras que mostrarme algo de lo que escribes ahora mismo

entrecerro sus ojos pensando

-Hecho

-Y No cerramos el trato con un apreton de manos solo porque tengo las tuyas entre las mias y no quiero soltarlas

Se rie divertida

-Bien … como sea

-Buen dia , para mi un helado de chocolate , y para la señorita … uno de fresa

Me dio los helados y le pague , me di la vuelta para quedar frente a ella

Geraldine estaba con una sonrisa contenida en el rostro

-Para ti Geraldine

Estire mi mano y le ofreci el helado de chocolate

Su sonrisa se borro

-No creeras que no sabia que eres alergica a las fresas

-Lo esperaba Arnoldo

La guie hasta un gran arbol y nos sentamos en el suelo a su sombra

Geraldine empezo a tomar su helado y yo pase mi brazo alrededor de su cabeza

Ella sonrio y se acurruco sobre mi pecho sin decir nada

Tome mechones de su cabello con mis manos y los movia de su lugar , solo por el simple hecho de disfrutar como su cabeza se empezaba a ver despeinada

-Sabes que ahora me tendras que mostrar tu trabajo?

-Sabes como arruinar el momento

Me rei

-Perdoname , esque me muero por verlo

-Solo prometeme que no te burlaras

-Geraldine jamas me burlaria , ademas apuesto a que son excelentes

-Y prometeme que aunque lo creas algo extraño no me lo diras si? , solo no me lo digas , se que te va a parecer muy raro

-Acaso escribes sobre muertos o algo asi?

-No

Se rio un poco

-Nada de eso

-Muestramelo, vamos

-… bien

Tomo su mochila y la abrio , saco un libro , el mismo libro que habia visto el dia que me obsesione con Geraldine , cuando choque con ella y recogi ese mismo libro

Era poesia

Me lo paso , y aproveche ese movimiento para acariciar sus manos

-Que aprovechado eres Arnoldo

Me rei un poco y tome el libro

Yo esperaba cualquier tipo de trabajo literario de Geraldine menos este , no tenia idea de que tuviera semejante talento para esto , era impresionante

Y algo tambien impresionante: todos sus poemas iban dedicados a mi

Y eran hermosos

-Geraldine… esto es increible

-No te parece que es extraño?

-No querias que no te lo dijese si fuese asi?

-Ya se lo que dije , pero ahora quiero saberlo

-Es inesperado … es algo muy dulce Geraldine

-Eso crees?

-Y eres tremendamente talentosa

-Gracias Arnoldo

-A ti

-En serio no crees que es extraño? Para mi lo seria?

-Me gusta

-Tu me gustas

-Y yo te adoro

-Arnoldo me estas conviertiendo en una persona muy empalagosa para mi gusto

Su sonrisa no dejaba su rostros , rodee su cintura y la acerque mas a mi

-Pues a mi me gusta

Sonrie ,su mano se poso en mi mejilla y sus ojos en mi boca

-A mi tambien

 **Hola a todos ! les pido mil disculpas por el retraso , espero que no me pase de nuevo pero estuve algo ocupada**

 **En fin aqui los dejo con el capitulo 10 ,**

 **Aun no creo que este cerca de terminar , porque aun tengo varias ideas**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews !**

 **DEJEN MAS REVIEWS ! :)**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Mire de cerca su boca, mis manos quemaban solo por el simple hecho de tocarla , sentía su respiración en mi rostro , sentía cada movimiento que hiciese , era como si mis sentidos se hubieran puesto al límite , veía todo … sentía todo …

Sentía su mirada azulada en mi rostro como si tuviera vida propia , de pronto ese pequeño parque se había convertido en el lugar más maravilloso de mundo , solo porque ella estaba allí, porque yo estaba abrazándola , porque estaba mirándola, porque estaba sintiéndola toda mía , porque estaba siendo todo suyo

-Arnold…

Me dijo en un suspiro, con una media sonrisa apareciendo en su boca

-Geraldine… me has vuelto completamente loco

Cerro sus ojos sin borrar su sonrisa… me gustaba hacerla feliz, me gustaba saber que podía hacerla sonreír en cualquier momento, y que ella podía hacerme sonreír solo con el hecho de existir.

Y no pude resistir más, moví mi cabeza rápidamente y tome sus labios entre los míos, se movían insaciablemente… realmente necesitaba besarla

Y como podía resistirme a alguien como ella? Digo, estaba a centímetros de mí, era algo inevitable…

Moví mis labios cada vez más rápido, profundo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca, y acercándola cada vez más a mi cuerpo, sentía mi rostro profundamente caliente, así que en esos momentos lo más probable es que me viera como un tomate.

Sus manos se movían en mi cabeza, recorriendo mi cabello con sus dedos y provocándome leves escalofríos

-Ella empezó a reír mientras notaba que no me cansaba de besar sus labios

Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me empujo

-Arnoldo , no tienes idea de cuánto adoro esto , pero en serio me estas dejando sin aire

Me reí

-Bien… entonces, besos más cortos?

-No taaan cortos

Me dijo sonriendo

-Mmm tenemos que practicar los tiempos no crees?

-Te parece?

Eso creo …

Me acerque a sus rostro de nuevo y rosé mis labios con los de ella

Cuando ella empezó a profundizar el beso, me aparte

Sus ojos continuaban cerrados e hizo una expresión de reproche

Me reí

-Hay algún problema Geraldine?

-Quieres jugar sucio eh?

-No… tu no querías que te basara tanto tiempo no?

-Más bien…Me refería a algo como esto…

Tomo mi nuca con sus manos y acerco mi rostro al suyo, estampando mi boca contra la suya, empezando un movimiento rápido y apasionado

Y de repente me empujo

-Oye! – proteste

-Pensé que querías jugar sucio Arnoldo

-esta bien geraldine , tregua? no quiero parar de besarte

-Claro

Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí, haciéndome perder completamente el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas con ella encima de mí

Se rio y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Te amo cabeza de balón

Sonreí, probablemente con la sonrisa más grande que habían formado mis labios

La tome por la cintura y gire quedando sobre ella

-yo soy el que te ama Geraldine

Y la bese por millonésima vez ese día

Profundamente… lentamente, acariciando su cabello y llenándome de su aroma

Cuando nos separamos ella sonrió

-está bien … esto ha sido perfecto Arnoldo ... gracias

sin lugar a dudas princesa, y gracias a ti

Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano jalándola hacia mi

-quieres ir a ver una película conmigo?

-Ahora?

-Por qué no?

-Es miércoles Arnoldo , mañana tenemos clases y no he hecho ninguna tarea para mañana, y supongo que tú tampoco

-Entonces quieres hacer la tarea conmigo?

-Me gustaría mucho Arnold

Le sonreí y ella se sonrojo

-Sabes , no sé por qué me sigo sonrojando , ya te comí la boca más de una vez y aun haces que me sonroje

-Es una de las cosas más lindas de ti Geraldine, además, no notas que parece que toda la sangre se dirige a mi rostro cada vez que te veo?

-Bueno … es que estás loco por mi

Dijo con autosuficiencia, sonriendome

-Cierto … y tú estás loca por mi

-Completamente

Entonces …solo cuando dejemos de sonrojarnos habrá algo de qué preocuparse

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Bien , ahora dame tu mano

-Pero si me pertenece cabeza de balón, que has hecho para merecerla?

Dijo divertida

-Te equivocas Geraldine , ahora tu mano pertenece a la mía … están unidas por algún tipo de fuerza que no puedo explicar , así que no contradigas a la fuerza

Se rio ruidosamente haciéndome sonreír también

-Bien Arnoldo , te la doy solo porque me hiciste reír

Saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y estiro su mano derecha hacia mí

Acerque mi mano a la suya y entrelace fuertemente mis dedos alrededor de los suyos

La jale hacia mí, haciéndola trastabillar un poco, provocando que apoyara sus manos en mis hombros, dejándome acceso libre a sus labios

Y la bese de nuevo, que puedo decir? … no me cansaría nunca de besarla…

 **Hola a todos ! bien , oficialmente nunca me habia retrasado tanto , pero no he tenido tiempo para nada, lo lamento de verdad**

 **prometo no abandonar la historia aunque me demore en actualizar los capitulos :( de verdad tratare de que no se repita**

 **Este es un poco corto , pero el proximo sera mas largo**

 **DEJEN REVIEWS :)**

 **Nos leemos**


	12. Chapter 12

Ese día caminamos largas horas en ese pequeño parque solamente rodeándolo una y otra y otra vez, lo recorrimos tanto que podría recorrerlo con los ojos cerrados, pero no podía hacer eso porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo único que aparecía en mi mente eran unos ojos azules salvajes, y cuando no, aparecía el recuerdo de sus mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa esa noche cuando, después de tanto caminar, fuimos hasta mi casa para estudiar como habíamos acordado.

Le abrí la puerta y trate de evadir los comentarios de burla de mi abuelo, sin embargo, fue una tarea casi imposible

-Arnold, eres tú? Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti! – dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi

-Oh! No me dijiste que traerías a una invitada Arnold ¡- me dijo alzando las cejas repetidas veces

-Hola abuelo, es Helga Pataki, la recuerdas?

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo ¡! Hola pequeña es un verdadero placer verte por aquí

Mire de reojo como Geraldine sonreía calurosamente y me quede mirándola…

-Gracias señor, me alegro mucho de verlo, veníamos a estudiar para el examen de mañana no es así Arnold?

-…

-Hmpf … parece que Arnold esta fuera de servicio en este momento, por supuesto es tu culpa pequeña niña je je

-Arnold -¡ le dije dándole un leve codazo en el costado

-Aa .. ee… si? que?

-Lo ves Helga? Es tu culpa Je je suban a estudiar chicos, no deben descuidar esas cosas

-Eee … que es culpa de Helga?

-Estos chicos .. luego hablamos hombre pequeño – dijo con una sonrisa -

-Claro..- dije confundido , cuando regrese a mirar a Geraldine , estaba toda sonrojada

La tome de la mano y la guie hasta mi habitación, en el camino, iba dibujando en el dorso de su mano pequeños círculos y ella apretaba el agarre de su mano contra la mía y sonreía

-Que paso allá abajo? – le dije aun confundido por el comentario de mi abuelo

-Lo mismo pregunto yo cabeza de balón ¡ - dijo sonrojándose un poco mas

\- lo se … me distraje – me acerque un poco , tomando su mano libre y entrelazándola con mis dedos mientras acercaba mi cabeza lentamente hasta el costado de su rostro dándole un pequeño pero dramático beso en la mejilla

Recuerdo que soltó una risita que callo de inmediato, avergonzada de soltar ese tipo de risa típica de una adolescente.

-Bueno cabeza de balón…- me dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro –eres un despistado sin remedio

-No Geraldine, tú me despistas demasiado, llamas demasiado mi atención, vas a ser la culpable de mi inevitable caída

-Primero que nada – me dijo mientras me soltaba las manos y las enredaba alrededor de mi cuello – tu eres quien llama mi atención así que tu deberías controlarte

-Acaso te estoy cansando?

Sabía la respuesta, no es que sea arrogante, pero los ojos de esta chica no mentían

-De hecho , eres muy aburrido Arnoldo – me desconcentraban de sobremanera sus manos que se movían en mi cabeza jugando con mi cabello

-Eso crees? – le dije con una sonrisa traviesa

-Estoy segura , de hecho, ya ni siquiera es divertido si no te esfuerzas

-No me esfuerzo en qué?

-Tu sabes, en llamar mi atención

-Es por que ya la tengo Pataki, de hecho , te tengo a mi merced

Zafó sus manos de mi cabello y dio un paso hacia atrás con una mueca de incredulidad

-Ja ¡! Eso es lo crees? Estas muy equivocado señor: mirenme todas las chicas caen a mis pies , Helga G Pataki no es pelele de nadie

-Hey ¡- la jale del brazo y la atraje fuertemente contra mi cuerpo

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más aun, no sabría decir si por mi contacto o porque estaba enojada

-Estaba bromeando

-No creas ni por un segundo que me tienes controlada

-Geraldine- le dije sonriendo dulcemente

-¿Que?

-Cierra la boca

Me acerque a ella, y cuando mis labios estaban a punto de tocar los suyos, ella dio un paso hacia atrás

Prácticamente caí hacia adelante, la mire resentido y ella soltó una risa divertida

-Lo siento Arnoldo de ahora en adelante tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas

-Así que… - entrecerré los ojos- quieres que coquetee contigo? Es eso lo que me estas diciendo?

-No sea atrevido señor, no te conozco y será mejor que te controles si no quieres conocer a Betsy y los cinco vengadores

Hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño, cruzo los brazos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama fingiendo molestia

Me reí un poco por su alocado juego y me acerque a ella

-te pido que me perdones, no sé lo que me paso allá atrás , pero no acostumbro a hablar con chicas como tú , eres muy bella

-No me interesa, tengo novio

-A si? – le dije con una gran sonrisa

-Aja

-Pero no crees que yo soy mucho más guapo?

-para nada , deberías conseguirte unos lentes

-Bien pero, debes admitir que soy más interesante

-Bueno , el, tu sabes mi novio , es muy aburrido, así que podrías tener razón en eso

-Podría ser mucho mejor para ti , podría divertirte un montón

-Lo dudo

Tome el control del estéreo que estaba a un lado y lo encendí, el ambiente se llenó de música… tango

Me levante y me enfrente a ella

-Me permites esta pieza preciosa?- le dije extendiendo mi mano

Ella sonrió y poco y me dio su mano, le di un tirón fuerte que la hizo pegarse contra mi

-No piensas que estas siendo un poco brusco?

Me reí y me acerque a su oído y le susurre

\- no te preocupes... estas en buenas manos

-Dejavu cabeza de balón -me dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

Suficiente – tome su cabeza con mis dos manos y le plante un beso salvaje y frenético que ella correspondió entre risas

-Este te lo ganaste Arnoldo

Abrió sus brazos y me envolvió con ellos con un abrazo que fue tan genuino que me lleno de un calor en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido, podía acostumbrarme a esto….

 **Hola a todos ! no tengo excusa para todo el tiempo en el que no actualize , solo dire que lo siento :( muchas cosas que hacer y falta de inspiracion , como sea , aqui los dejo con un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste :)**

 **dejen reviews :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando me separó de ese abrazo fuerte que parecía que no terminaría nunca, me miró y cambió su expresión , entrecerró sus ojos de manera desafiante pero juguetona

-Señor me parece que el tango es una baile muy atrevido para un par de extraños

-Bueno , yo no diría que somos extraños

-A si? _Añadio una pequeña media sonrisa a esa expresión preciosa

-Si , estoy bastante seguro

Acerque mi boca a la comisura de la suya

-Tal vez estábamos destinados a conocernos _ le dije aun contra su boca sin besarla

-Aun así seguimos siendo extraños, no has bailado conmigo aún_ ella se separó unos milímetros y me sonrió

-Quieres que te recuerde el baile del día de los inocentes?

-En el que esa chica con la que bailaste bailó mucho mejor que tú?

Me enseño una mueca para que le siguiera el juego

-Tiene razón señorita, ese mismo

-Siempre la tengo

Puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro , que fastidiosa era… me encantaba

-Bueno pues entonces creo que deberíamos trabajar en eso

-Eso crees?

-Definitivamente

La sujeté de la cintura con mi mano derecha y la mano con la izquierda

-Oh, esto va en serio

-Claro que si preciosa , acaso creías que me iba a retractar?

Pude ver como el sonrojo volvía a su rostro , se me escapo una sonrisa

-Y por que esa sonrisa tan tierna, extraño?

-Me parece un comentario muy coqueto señorita, le pido que vaya un poco más despacio, no la conozco

mientras le decía esto comencé a moverme de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música, la verdad no tenía nada de experiencia en baile, no había tomado una sola clase jamás y no es que tuviera el talento precisamente , pero aun así, no dudé.

Ella trataba infructuosamente de desaparecer su sonrisa , logrando una secuencia de muecas graciosas que pretendían ser serias.

-Bueno , creo que debería guardarse sus opiniones señor, y si le disgustan mis palabras puede retirarse.

-Sus palabras coquetas?

-Que esté acostumbrado a que las chicas le coqueteen constantemente no significa que todas la hagan

-Claro que no…

-…

-Pero tu si estas coqueteando conmigo

-En tus sueños

Le di una pequeña vuelta que aproveché para acercarla un poquito más a mi , inmediatamente después de ese movimiento ella subió su mano que reposaba en mi hombro y la puso detrás de mi cuello

Tenía alguna clase de debilidad con el hecho de que ella tocara mi cabello por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, era impresionante de hecho, todas esas pequeñísimas cosas que iba notando en ese pequeño tiempo que habíamos estado juntos. Moria por saber que más podía descubrir

-Veo que esa sonrisa está regresando a su rostro , creo que es usted quien coquetea conmigo

-Bueno , debería estar loco para no hacerlo

Sonrió tímidamente y otra vez mi estomago se lleno de mariposas

-Bailas muy bien

-A si?

-En realidad no

Soltó un risa traviesa y esta vez ella se acerco un poco más a mi

Yo me reí con ella y tome un mechón de su cabello, jugué con él con mis dedos

-Tu sabes bailar, extraña?

-Pues … no me gusta presumir pero si…

-A si?

-Aja

-Veo que te gustan muchas cosas de las que no tenia idea

-Soy una caja llena de secretos

-Uno de ellos es su nombre señorita? No me ha dicho su nombre

Ella tomó mi mano que jugaba con su cabello y la puso de vuelta a su cintura

-cuál es el problema?

\- este juego me pone nerviosa, y tu mano jugando con mi cabello no me ayuda en nada

\- pues ahora sabes lo que se siente señorita

Le sonreí coquetamente y ella miró su mano que estaba en mi cabello

-Bueno pues yo si puedo… tú no

Hizo un ligero puchero que causo una risa bastante fuerte,debo decir, de mi parte

-Y quién le dio esa atribución señorita?

-Pues yo

-Pues me parece muy bien

Acercó su rostro al mío sonriendo y topó su nariz con la mía, me era imposible estar a esa distancia con ella sin querer besarle los labios, me moví lentamente para hacerlo y se hizo para atrás con una mirada traviesa

-Y ahora que? _La mire con suplica

-No puedes besar a una extraña

-Bien señorita, me vas a decir tu nombre entonces?

-Helga

-Segura?

-Me estas preguntando si estoy segura de mi nombre?

-Bueno, tienes cara mas bien de … no se …

-No te atrevas Arnoldo

Se rió mientras me ponía una mirada de reproche

-…Como de Geraldine

Le dije de manera juguetona riendo y ella me dio un golpecito jugetón en el estomago

-Arnoldo te lo advierto

-Que me adviertes?

-Que me gustes tanto no significa que te librarás de las consecuencias?

-Pero dijiste que te estaba empezando a gustar

\- Pues fue el calor del momento_ rió_ no me llames así

\- Oh vamos Geraldine

\- Arnoldo, te prometo que habrán consecuencias

\- A si? pues no te tengo miedo

-deberías

\- lo siento, no tienes ningún efecto en mi

Le dije con una mirada un poquito ególatra y ella puso a su vez una de indiferencia, arqueo una de sus cejas como dándome una última oportunidad para retractarme

-Eso crees?

-Estoy seguro

Se acercó a mi y me empujo lentamente hacia la pared de mi habitación… esta bien, eso me había sacado de mis casillas … ahora estaba muy cerca, empezó a acercar sus labios a mi, cuando quise avanzar ella me empujó, para que me que quedara quieto, la observe infinitamente cerca… sus labios rozaron la comisura de mis labios casi de una manera inexistente, como si me lo hubiera imaginado .Cerré los ojos y… ella se alejó

Mi cara debe haber sido de tal estupefacción que la risa estruendosa de Geraldine no se hizo esperar

-Eso fue cruel sabias?

Su risa era bastante escandalosa aún , y bastante encantadora, las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos de tanto reír y se sentó en el suelo para apaciguarla un poco

-Geraldine no me vuelvas a hacer eso

-Lo… lo siento _ seguía riendo pero trataba de controlarse con todas sus fuerzas

La verdad estaba un poco resentido con ella, y a ella eso le encantaba, y que a ella le encante , a mi me encantaba … esta mujer me iba a volver loco

-Eso no se hace

-Ya Arnoldo _ seguía riendo ya mas apaciguadamente_ tú te lo buscaste .Ya ves que no puedes con las consecuencias?

la mire con los ojos entrecerrados pero no sonreí, solo quería sonreírle, pero quería fingir enojo solo un momento pare ver su reacción

ella cambio su expresión de inmediato

-Estás enojado conmigo?_ parecía preocupada

está bien , esto no iba a funcionar , solo quería besarla , ella nunca me había preguntado si estaba enojado con ella, nunca pareció importarle, aunque ahora que lo pienso. Pocas veces de verdad me enojé con Helga. Que se preocupe tanto por causarme esa reacción me pareció demasiado adorable.

-No Geraldine _ me rei a costa de mi voluntad

-Que es tan gracioso?

-Eres tierna, eso es todo

-Tierna yo?! _ puso cara de incredulidad

-Si Geraldine , eres tierna aunque no lo quieras admitir

-Yo no soy tierna , soy Helga G Pataki, soy todo menos tierna_ puso un puchero que desacreditó completamente lo que había dicho hace unos segundos

-Eres tierna conmigo

-Ja!...

-Si lo eres , y me encantas Geraldine, me gusta que me retes y que luego seas tan tremendamente tierna

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo furiosamente , buscaba que decir pero no hallaba palabras

Me acerque lentamente a ella y me senté en el suelo a su lado

Ella tomo mi rostro con las dos manos

-Quédate quieto

-Geraldine no te atrevas a volver a …

-Shhh

Con una sonrisa traviesa me dijo

-Quédate quietecito

Volvió a acercarse a mi como hace un momento y esta vez sus labio si rozaron los mios , cuando se iba a separar, no la dejé. Intensifiqué el beso y ella me lo correspondió

-Arnold…_ me dijo con la voz entrecortada por la agitación después de unos cuantos minutos

-Si?

-La … la tarea

Me separe y la miré, ese sonrojo ya no era por bochorno

-S.. si claro

Me di cuenta que yo también estaba igual de sonrojado

Ella parecía nerviosa

-Estas bien?

-Si si … yo …esto… está yendo muy rápido

-Va a ir tan rápido como tú quieras, de eso no te preocupes

ella sonrió mirando hacia abajo

-Eso siempre me gustó de ti

-Que cosa? Lo de ser mal bailarin? O un acosador de primera?

Me sonrio con ternura

-Siempre piensas en los demás Arnold y… significó y significa mucho para mí

-Gracias señorita

Tomé su mano y bese el dorso de la misma

-Bueno ya romeo, fue suficiente, tenemos tarea y ya es tarde

Fingió estar enojada y saco sus cuadernos

Me iba a resultar muy difícil concentrarme en algo con ella a mi lado

Vi de reojo una preciosa media sonrisa en su rostro y supe que solo esa pequeña expresión me haría sonreir toda la noche.

 **Aqui les dejo el capitulo 13, lo lamento por temenda espera, espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo en unos dias , la verdad decidí retomar esta historia porque creo que tengo mucha cursileria por explotar :) espero les guste este neuvo capitulo.**

 **Saludos:) espero sus reviews ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

-Hola Geraldine

-Ush … eres fastidioso lo sabias?

Pude escuchar su tono juguetón en el teléfono y me imaginaba la expresión traviesa que estaría poniendo en ese momento

Me reí

-¿Y tú eres adorable lo sabias?

-No Arnoldo, de hecho, no

-Bien pues ahora lo sabes

-Arnold, deberías terminar tu tarea en vez de llamarme a mi casa cuando estuve literalmente en tu habitación hace menos de una hora

-Bueno, debía terminar mi tarea cuando estabas literalmente en mi habitación, la cosa es que justamente ese fue el problema

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un problema?!

Otra vez, estaba ahí su tono juguetón, era muy fácil distinguirlo

-Pues si Geraldine, vas a causar mi inevitable caída

-Bueno pues más vale que te acostumbres

Me reí y escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea

-Si… creo que es lo mejor

-Así me gusta cabeza de balón

-Oye!

-Que?!

-Pensé que ya no me llamarías así

-Sueñas alto Arnold

-Bien Geraldine

-Grr

Me rei fuerte esta vez

-Dos pueden jugar ese juego preciosa

Escuche una risa un poco nerviosa en mi oído

-Que sucede?- pregunte curioso

-Nada

-Oye

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a decir o no?

-Mmm…No?

-Geraldine…

-Me pone nerviosa que me digas preciosa si?! No lo soy

Esta vez si que mi risa estalló, no quise hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo

-Que es tan gracioso!?

-Nada! Nada – le dije entre risas

-No es divertido

-Helga Gerladine Pataki

-Si así me llamo- me interrumpió

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

-…

-Bien… Helga Geraldine Pataki, si me dices que no eres preciosa, debes estar completamente ciega

-¡¿Ahora me estas diciendo que tengo discapacidad visual?!

-Si!- le dije entre risas- Helga eres una chica preciosa me entiendes? Preciosa, y no lo dudo ni un segundo, y tu tampoco deberías

-… hablas en serio?- escuche su voz un poco entrecortada

-Si Geraldine, completamente, y no hablo solo de que eres preciosa físicamente, aunque si lo eres, eres sexy

Rió un poco

-Arnold, acabas de decirle sexy a una chica?!- escuche una falsa voz de sorpresa

-Si Geraldine, déjame hablar si?!

-Lo siento…

-Bien, eres sexy, voy a seguir

Escuche su risa otra vez

-Hablo de que eres preciosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra, eres inteligente, fuerte, adorable, y eres gentil Geraldine, aunque lo niegues, aunque me lo negaste por años, nunca pudiste ocultármelo

-…

-…Sigues ahí?

-Arnoldo déjame llorar en paz si?

-Que? Porque lloras?! Helga, si dije algo ….

-Arnold dijiste todo… todo lo que necesitaba escuchar y no me voy a olvidar nunca que fuiste tú el que lo hizo

-Eso espero

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

-Te amo te amo te amo

Me rei

-Eres muy cursi lo sabias?!- le dije riendo

-Te odio

Me rei muy fuerte esta vez, esta chica si que es especial

-No, no lo haces

-…

-Helga?

-¿Sabes que aun puedo darte una paliza no?

-Nunca lo has hecho

-Nunca es tarde para una primera vez camarón con pelos

-Yo te amo más preciosa

-Claro… eso no te absuelve de nada

-Yo creo que si

-Eso quisieras, ya te las veras conmigo mañana

-Geraldine

-Qué?

-Ya son las 2 de la madrugada

-No es cierto

Me reí por la incredulidad en su voz y ella también rió

-Ve a dormir Geraldine

-no me ordenes nada cabeza de balón

-Helga- le dije entre risas- no pelees conmigo

-no peleo

-claro que si

-claro que no

-no haré esto

-si lo harás- escuche si risa contenida

-Geraldine, no quiero que te desveles más por mi culpa si?

-Pero yo si

-Mañana paso por ti si?

-…bien

-Oye

-Que

-Te amo

-Ya lo sabia

-Que egocéntrica eres

-Adiós Arnold, descansa

escuche lo que debio ser el auricular de su teléfono encajando en la base , sin embargo, la llamada no se corto

 _te amo te amo te amo Arnold, no puedo creer que esto este pasando! Mi niño de ojos color esmeralda que he hecho para merecerte? Oh destino que me has favorecido con la mas grande de los regalos…_

me reÍ aun pegado al teléfono y escuche que ella dejó de hablar de pronto

-tomo el teléfono

-Eh… hola?

-Sigo aquí

-Ay rayos! Que oiste cabeza de balón?!

-Tranquila Helga, ya me dejaste leer tu poesía

-Si pero no es lo mismo ¡!

-Geraldine, calmate quieres? Recuerdas que te dije que eras preciosa? Por esto también lo eres

-No estas asustado?

-Asustado? Que?

-Si ¡ Asustado cabeza de balón

-No

-Seguro

-Completamente

-Bien… igual mañana te ganaste una paliza

-Porque?!

-Por andar escuchando lo que no debes!

Me reí al darme cuenta que hablábamos distinto comparado a estos últimos días, ahora peleaba conmigo y me retaba

-Bien, eso lo veremos mañana

-No faltes

-No pienso hacerlo

-Oye Arnold

-Si?

-te amo mucho

-y yo a ti Geraldine, ahora descansa quieres? Ya es muy tarde, además quiero que duermas para que mañana tengas la fuerza para soportarme todo el dÍa

-bien- dijo entre risas

y así… hasta una llamada por teléfono con esta chica me volvía loco…

 **AquÍ les dejo con una pequeña conversación telefónica, un poco corta pero subiré otro capitulo pronto :)**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews: elisa20da, Iberius27 y Maritecita1992**

 **No duden en dejar sus comentarios, me alegra mucho el día leerlos :)**

 **Saludos**


End file.
